


Kar’taylir

by SherlockH221B



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockH221B/pseuds/SherlockH221B
Summary: Din Djarin pensait qu'était venu le moment tant redouté de quitter à tout jamais son fils. Mais Luke, d'après son expérience et sur les conseils de son amie, lui proposât qu'il vienne avec eux.En acceptant, Din ne gagnât pas seulement la chance de rester avec son fils. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'il allait y gagner une famille à tout jamais.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Female Jedi Knight
Kudos: 3





	1. Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Cela faisait un bout de temps que je souhaitais écrire une fan fiction sur The Mandalorian sans jamais vraiment trouver d'inspiration. Jusqu4à aujourd'hui. J'ai fait vraiment les choses avec mon cœur. Je suis désolée si celle-ci comporte des erreurs par rapport au canon originel. Tous les personnages excepté le (chevalier Jedi féminin) sont la propriété des créateurs de Star Wars. J'espère simplement que vous apprécierez.

"Vous êtes un Jedi ?" demanda Din, un peu incertain de sa propre conviction et encore sous le choc de la façon dont le dit Jedi en face de lui avait géré tout un escadron à lui tout seul.

"J'en suis un." lui répondit celui-ci avec douceur. Comme si ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
Puis le Jedi se tourna vers Grogu et lui proposa de venir avec lui. Mais ce que Luke ressentit à ce moment-là était la douleur dont souffrais l'enfant à l'idée de quitter son père d'adoption.

"Vous êtes son protecteur ?" demanda Luke à l'adresse du Mandalorien.

"Je le suis en effet" répondit Din simplement. "Mais j'ai été aussi chargé de le ramener à ses semblables, les Jedis." Cette dernière partie, Din l'avait exprimé avec une grande difficulté. Comme si chaque mot lui pesait entièrement.

Cela, Luke le ressentit aussi. Et pendant un bref instant, il se revit avec son propre père et la douleur de ne pas avoir pu partager toutes les choses qu'il aurait souhaité partager avec lui. L'attachement était prohibé par les enseignements Jedis. Mais ce qu'il avait compris au fil des années, en repensant à ses propres parents, c'est que l'attachement n'est pas la cause de la destruction. C'est l'absence qui la provoque. Et il repensa à ce que lui avait dit un autre Maître, une amie proche, quelques jours avant, lorsque l'appel de Grogu leur était parvenu...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tu ressens ça Luke ?!"

"Oui c'est très puissant! Je dois immédiatement y aller ! Il a l'air d'avoir des ennuis..."

" Attends Luke! Je ressens autre chose... Un profond attachement de sa part... Comme un fils avec son père..."

"Cela va compliquer les choses..."

"Luke. Elles se compliquent si on ne suit pas la nature des choses. Nous n'avons pas été créées pour vivre sans émotions."

"Naya... Tu sais ce que disent les enseignements..."

"Je le sais Luke... Mais je sais aussi, et j'en suis sûre que tu en es conscient, qu'un enfant a besoin de ses parents. Bien plus qu'il n'a besoin d'un Maitre. Un Jedi n'est pas seulement un morceau de chair sans âme, seulement animé par la Force...  
Et qui mieux qu'un fils comme toi pour apprendre à ce jeune comment gérer ses sentiments ?"

"Alors que proposes-tu ?"

"Ne le sépare pas de son père... Proposes-lui de venir avec toi et le petit. Ou de lui rendre visite autant de fois qu'il aura envie."

"Tu penses sincèrement que ça ne mettra pas ce petit en danger...?"

"Ôte une fleur de la lumière du soleil et du doux rafraîchissement de l'eau et elle mourra en peu de temps... Mais fais-lui avoir les deux et alors elle resplendira dans la prairie !"

"Tu trouves toujours une analogie imparable et effrayante de logique Naya !"

"T'apprendre je ferais !"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Le rire de Naya encore présent dans son esprit lorsqu'elle avait cité une des phrases favorites de Maître Yoda, Luke se repencha sur la situation en face de lui et sur le conseil de Naya de ne pas séparer le protecteur Mandalorien de son fils.

"Voudriez-vous venir avec nous Mandalorien ?"

Din regarda le Jedi avec consternation. Il l'avait vu réfléchir après la confirmation qu'il lui avait donnée qu'il était le protecteur de Grogu. Et il s'était demandé où allait cette réflexion. Mais sa demande était tout sauf ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

"Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous et Grogu ?" demanda-t-il incertain, comme si cela était trop beau pour pouvoir être la vérité.

"Une amie m'a rappelé qu'on ne devait pas séparer un père de son enfant." répondit tranquillement Luke, désormais pleinement convaincu que c'était la bonne décision.

À ces mots, qu'il n'osait à peine croire, Din fut instantanément déchargé d'un poids qu'il avait refoulé au plus profond de lui. Il regarda Grogu et fut soulagé, au-delà de toute description, de savoir qu'il ne serait pas séparé de son fils tant aimé.  
Il retourna son regard vers le Jedi et lui confirma avec émotion qu'il viendrait avec eux.

Luke fut satisfait de constater que toute souffrance avait disparu de la pièce. Il constata véritablement les bienfaits des conseils de Naya. "Elle va me dire : "Je te l'avais bien dit !" " pensa-t-il, non sans un sourire discret.  
"Nous partons quand vous serez tous les deux prêts." annonça-t-il à Din.

C'est alors que Bo-Katan s'approcha de Luke, non sans quelques appréhensions.  
Luke l'avait remarqué dès le début de son arrivée. Mais la douleur de Grogu et de son père, ainsi que les nombreuses années de séparation, l'avait empêché de se concentrer sur autre chose.

"Luke, comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Bo-Katan presque imperceptiblement.

Il la regarda avec sérénité mais fermeté.  
"Elle se porte bien Bo-Katan. Elle progresse de jours en jours, jusqu'à être plus puissante que moi."

A ces mots, Bo-Katan laissa échapper un souffle qu’elle ne savait pas avoir retenu. Voir au bout de toutes ces années le Jedi vers qui sa fille était allée lui avait fait perdre toute notion de la réalité.  
Ressentant le dilemme en elle, Luke continua : "Je sais qu'elle pense tout le temps à vous" ajouta-t-il "Vous pourriez venir aussi avec nous Bo".

Elle le regarda comme si elle émergeait enfin dans le monde réel. Mais dans ces yeux, Luke vit une sévérité toujours présente, comme si les mots qu’il avait émis l’avaient froissé.

‘’Je ne suis pas encore prête Luke’’, énonça-t-elle simplement.

‘’Dans ce cas aimeriez-vous que je lui dise quelque chose de votre part ?’’ ajouta Luke.

Il l’a vit réfléchir à cette possibilité mais son orgueil avait ressurgit et elle balaya d’un revers cette chance.  
‘’Je n’ai rien à dire…. Ne lui dites pas que vous m’avez vu….’’ Dit-elle avec tristesse.

Luke savait que ne rien ramener de la part de sa mère ou ne pas dire qu’il l’avait vu blesserait son amie de toute façon. Néanmoins, il était conscient qu’elle découvrirait tôt ou tard la vérité. Pour l’instant il choisit de respecter les vœux de Bo-Katan. 

Durant tout ce temps, Din avait suivi l’échange entre le Jedi et la Mandalorienne avec une très grande curiosité. De savoir que Bo-Katan avait une fille qui connaissait ce Jedi le troublait.  
Il s’avança vers Bo : ‘’Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir dirigé vers lui si vous le connaissiez ?’’ demanda-t-il non sans une certaine incertitude.  
Bo-Katan le fixa un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait aux mots qu’elle devait choisir. Elle répondit néanmoins à sa question : ‘’J’ai perdu le contact avec Luke Skywalker ici présent voilà quelques années… Je ne savais où le trouver contrairement à Ahsoka.’’

Le ton de sa voix fit comprendre à Din qu’elle ne souhaitait pas s’étendre plus.

Cette courte pause amena Luke à rappeler à Din qu’il devrait y aller ; ce à quoi Din acquiesçât. 

Il s’avança vers chacun de ses amis en les remerciant pour leur aide précieuse et pour leur souhaiter bonne chance.

Il finit par approcher Bo-Katan qui s’était reculé au fond de la pièce comme si l’air y était irrespirable.  
‘’Je sais que les choses ne se sont pas passés comme vous l’auriez souhaité’’ déclara-t-il. ‘’Mais ma proposition de vous rendre ce sabre dès maintenant tiens toujours’’.  
Elle le regarda longuement : ‘’Cela ne me servirait à rien… Mais j’ai encore d’autres pistes à explorer vers Mandalore avant de revenir vers vous pour ce sabre.’’ Dit-elle finalement.

Din hocha la tête en signe d’acquiescement. Au fond de lui, la joie de rester avec son fils surpassait toute inquiétude liée au sabre noir et à la tournure des évènements.  
En parlant de son fils il senti un petit tiraillement sur son mollet et le trouva debout à ses côtés les bras tendus comme il aimait le faire pour que son père le prenne et le cajole.  
Juste au moment où il allait le faire, il entendit des bips venant de derrière le Jedi. A sa grande surprise une unité D2 fit son apparition et s’approcha de lui et Grogu avec assurance. Contrairement à lui, Grogu ne parut pas surpris. Bien au contraire il se dandina vers lui. Din voulut réagir mais Luke le rassura :  
‘’Il s’appelle R2-D2. Il voyage avec moi depuis des années et j’ai une pleine confiance en lui’’.  
Comme pour appuyer les paroles de Luke, Grogu tendit sa main vers R2-D2. En réponse, R2 émit des bips presque joyeux. Enfin c’est ainsi que les aurait qualifié Din. Son aversion des droides s’était quelque peu atténuée grâce à IG-11 mais il ressentait encore une certaine appréhension. Surtout quand ils évoluaient près de son fils.  
Grogu et R2 avaient l’air de communiquer dans leur propre langage qui tenait, du moins pour Din, plus de la cacophonie que d’une réelle conversation. Cependant Luke le surprit :  
‘’Ils ont l’air de s’être connu…’’  
En effet, les deux s’entendaient comme larrons en foire.  
‘’Une histoire à découvrir plus tard je crois’’ ajouta-t-il en souriant à Din.  
Ce à quoi Din acquiesçât en signe de tête. 

‘’Bon… Il est temps pour nous de vous laisser. Que la Force soit avec vous tous.’’ déclara Luke solennellement, non sans un dernier regard vers Bo, comme pour lui laisser une dernière chance de changer d'avis. Mais celle-ci le regarda fièrement et lui fit, sans paroles, comprendre que ça n'arriverait pas maintenant. Il soupira discrètement mais ne dit rien.

Din repris Grogu des pieds de R2. Il le plaçât au creux de son bras et son fils s’y blottit tendrement comme si il ressentait enfin qu’il aurait pu ne pas partir avec son père et protecteur qu’il aimait tant.  
En voyant cela, Luke dit presque pour lui : ‘’Elle avait raison….’’. Puis il s’avançât vers la sortie.  
Avec un dernier regard vers ses amis, Din suivit Luke dans les couloirs jonchés de cadavres de robots. Il les regarda avec stupéfaction, se remémorant encore avec quelle facilité le Jedi devant lui les avait éliminés.

Luke et son petit groupe arrivèrent finalement à son vaisseau, une navette T-3c qu’il avait pu récupérer sur un chasseur impérial abandonné à fin de la guerre. Celle-ci s’avéra fort utile. 

Avant de monter, Luke se tourna vers Din : ‘’Je viens d’y penser maintenant mais hormis le nom que Bo vous a donné, je ne me suis pas correctement présenté.’’ Il s’avançât vers lui en lui tendant la main : ‘’Mon nom est Luke Skywalker’’. Din lui pris la main avec reconnaissance : ‘’Je vous remercie de me laisser venir avec vous… Je me nomme Din Djarin.’’  
Luke le regarda un moment avant de dire avec un franc sourire : ‘’Vous n’avez pas à me remercier Din. Je suis convaincu maintenant que c’est la bonne chose à faire.’’  
Dans son esprit, Din lui en fut reconnaissant tout de même.  
Il jeta un dernier regard vers ce qui avait été la prison de son fils, théâtre muet de tant d'événements dramatiques. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui les attendait lui et Grogu, mais une confiance instantanée en l'avenir lui vint à ce moment-là et il suivit finalement Luke dans sa navette. 


	2. Héritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après les derniers évènements, Din réfléchit à tout ce qu'implique ce nouveau voyage.

Chapitre 2 : Héritage

L’hyperespace défilait devant Din, maintenant assis avec Grogu sur un des sièges passagers. 

Les derniers évènements lui revenaient en mémoire.  
Depuis que son fils avait été pris par Moff Guideon, il avait été pris dans une spirale d’inquiétude, d’angoisse et d’incertitude.  
Maintenant que Grogu était en sécurité, c’était comme si tout le poids de ce qui s’était passé ou de ce qui aurait pu arriver lui pesait soudainement sur les épaules. 

C’était dans ces moments-là qu’il était reconnaissant d’avoir son casque sur lui. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. 

Il regarda son fils tranquillement endormi au creux de son bras. Même encore aujourd’hui, il n’arrivait pas à réaliser la chance qu’il avait d’avoir son propre enfant et de pouvoir continuer à l’élever et le voir grandir.

En pensant à cela, il repensa au Jedi en face de lui, à ce qu’il lui avait proposé.  
Il n’aurait jamais imaginé entendre ces mots : ‘’Voudriez-vous venir avec nous ?’’…. 

Il avait crû, tout au long de cette année mouvementée, avoir réussit à accepter sa mission, celle de ramener Grogu aux siens. Mais lorsqu’étais venu le moment de le laisser partir, il avait réalisé qu’il était tout sauf prêt à se détacher de ce petit être qu’il considérait désormais comme son fils… 

Durant ces longs mois, il avait petit à petit appris son rôle de père : protéger, nourrir, garder, réconforter, soigner.  
Sans s’en rendre vraiment compte, Grogu avait ramené à la vie Din Djarin. Avec lui, il n’était plus seulement Mando, le chasseur de primes.  
Il était redevenu Din Djarin, enfant aimé de ses parents. Parents qu’il avait perdus parce que, par amour, ils s’étaient sacrifiés pour lui assurer un avenir. Ils l’avaient protégé jusqu’au bout.  
Puis les Mandaloriens l’avaient recueilli, élevé, guidé. Il était reconnaissant de tout cela. Mais il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui son vrai nom et il l’avait presque oublié. C’était Grogu, son enfant trouvé, qui l’avait aidé à redevenir cette personne. 

Maintenant le chemin continuait et il était déterminé à accompagner, protéger et aimer son fils jusqu’au bout. Comme ses parents l’avaient fait pour lui… Les larmes continuaient à couler…

Bien que silencieux, Luke ressentait tout cela dans la Force. 

Lui et Din n’avaient pas échangés beaucoup de mots depuis leur départ mais il sentait que Din n’était pas quelqu’un de très bavard et il était conscient que tout ce qui se déroulait actuellement devait être nouveau pour lui. Alors il souhaitait lui laisser assez de temps et de silence pour faire le point et réaliser la tournure des évènements.

Néanmoins une question le taraudait.

‘’Din ?’’ lui demanda-t-il presqu’avec incertitude. 

La voix modulée de Din émit un faible ‘’oui’’, dû encore au fait de toutes les émotions qui traversaient actuellement son esprit.

Luke tourna son siège face à lui. ‘’Vous m’avez donné votre vrai nom là-bas... Mais je sais que pour les Mandaloriens ce nom est quelque chose de très personnel… Je me demandais si vous souhaitiez être appelé ainsi tout le temps ou si vous préfériez que je vous présente aux autres autrement… ?’’.

Din réalisa qu’effectivement il avait spontanément donné à Luke son vrai nom, et non son surnom habituel.  
Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il l’a fait. Peut-être à cause de ce que Luke avait fait pour eux tous. Peut-être était-ce une façon de le remercier. 

‘’Vous pouvez me présenter aux autres en tant que Mando.’’ Déclara-t-il enfin, n’étant pas encore tout à fait habitué à ce qu’on utilise son vrai nom en permanence. Il ne souhaitait pas se dévoiler à tout le monde. ‘’Mais vous pouvez m’appeler Din en privé, ça ne me dérange pas.’’

‘’Je respecterai cela.’’ Déclara Luke, conscient qu’un nom, pour les Mandaloriens, n’était pas juste une identité. Cela représentait tout leur être. 

‘’Où allons-nous ?’’ demanda Din, sortant petit à petit de sa léthargie première.

‘’A Naboo. C’est là qu’avec ma sœur nous avons décidé de bâtir le nouveau temple Jedi. Même si l’Empire est parti, nous essayons de rester discret pour protéger du mieux possible nos padawans.’’

‘’ Vos padawans ?’’ répondit Din surpris. Bien que peu bavard, il avouait que les Jedis commençaient à exercer sur lui une certaine fascination.

Luke se mit à réfléchir à la bonne façon de le décrire. ‘’Eh bien… Les padawans sont en quelque sorte des apprentis. Ils sont pris en charge par des Maîtres Jedis qui les forment jusqu’à ce qu’eux-mêmes le deviennent à leur tour.’’ Puis il regarda Grogu avec douceur. ‘’Grogu sera lui aussi un padawan avant de devenir un Maître.’’ 

A ces mots, Din le regarda aussi. Il était toujours paisiblement endormi dans ses bras, paraissant presque vulnérable.  
Il savait bien que cette vulnérabilité cachait en elle un grand pouvoir. Il avait eu l’occasion de le constater. Grogu avait maîtrisé le Mudhorn et guérit Greef d’une blessure mortelle. Mais le sentant près de lui, il n’arrivait pas à le voir autrement qu’un bébé. Et entendre le Jedi en face de lui dire qu’il deviendra lui aussi un Maître le déconcertait quelque peu.

Comme s’il avait lu ses pensées, Luke le rassura sur le fait que l’apprentissage se faisait petit à petit.  
‘’Le Maître qui le formera n’ira jamais au-delà des capacités de Grogu.’’

‘’Le Maître… ? Vous voulez dire que ça ne sera pas vous qui le formerez ?’’ demanda Din inquiet, tournant soudainement son visage vers Luke.

Bien que ces expressions faciales lui étaient masquées, Luke ressentit cette inquiétude. Il chercha à le rassurer.  
‘’Les Jedis ont à leur tête un conseil qui les guident, et qui dirigent, après une mûre réflexion, chaque padawan vers le Maître qui lui conviendra le mieux. Si le conseil estime que je peux le former, alors je serai son Maître. Mais dans tous les cas, et cela je peux vous l’assurer, le choix sera toujours bénéfique pour Grogu.’’  
Cela rassura Din quelque peu. Il ne connaissait des Jedis que ce qu’il avait vu de Ahsoka et Luke. Et ceux-ci lui avaient fait bonne impression. Il décida donc de faire confiance à leur jugement. Après tout, c’était eux qui connaissaient le mieux les pouvoirs de son fils.

Luke savait que tout cela était nouveau pour le Mandalorien assis à ses côtés.  
Il ajouta donc pour le faire se sentir définitivement à l’aise avec la nouvelle vie qui les attendaient, lui et Grogu : ‘’De plus, vous serez à ses côtés à chaque étape de son apprentissage Din. Vous continuerez de l’élever. Il ne sera pas que Jedi. Il sera aussi Mandalorien.’’

Ces quelques mots touchèrent Din au plus profond de son être… Il reporta son regard vers son fils qui s’éveillait petit à petit et le regardait maintenant avec ses grands yeux, pleins d’adoration.

‘’Un Jedi Mandalorien’’ déclara doucement Din, sa voix brisée par l’émotion de tout ce que cela impliquait. Il allait pouvoir lui transmettre, comme un père le fait avec son fils, son héritage.

Il avait soudain hâte que cette nouvelle vie commence. Et Grogu, comme lisant en lui malgré le beskar, se blottit encore plus contre lui, confiant que, tant qu’il serait avec son père, tout se passerait bien.


	3. Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din et Grogu arrivent enfin là où séjournent désormais les Jedis et découvrent avec joie leur nouveau chez-eux.

Chapitre 3 : Naboo

Le voyage se passa lentement mais agréablement. 

Luke laissa Din profiter du voyage avec son fils et leur apporta tout ce dont ils auraient pu avoir besoin. 

Il constata à quel point Grogu, malgré ses 50 ans, pouvait être particulièrement espiègle et bon vivant. Tout en lui rappelait l’innocence d’un bébé. Il se dandinait dans le cockpit à la recherche de tous nouveaux boutons sur lesquelles appuyer avec ses petits doigts. Et lorsque Din le grondait sévèrement et lui disait de ne toucher à rien, il regardait son père avec ses grands yeux, en babillant joyeusement, comme si l’idée de faire des bêtises ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit. 

Luke vit à quel point Din étais attaché à son fils, et réciproquement. Une aura d’affection entourait les deux êtres dans la Force.   
Voir cela amena un sourire sur le visage du Jedi. 

Bientôt un bip émit par le panneau de contrôle indiquât aux voyageurs que Naboo approchait. La navette entra dans l’atmosphère.

Din fit approcher Grogu du hublot pour qu’il puisse voir la planète qui allait devenir leur nouvelle maison. Il le vit approcher sa petite tête de la vitre et ses grands yeux s’ouvrir d’admiration.

Il est vrai que Naboo attirait l’œil irrémédiablement.   
Ils virent de grandes plaines à perte d’horizon, de majestueuses cascades, des lacs à perte de vue entourés de forêts verdoyantes.  
‘’Mesh’la…’’ murmura Din… Même Sorgan, qui était pourtant une planète assez agréable, n’arrivait pas à la cheville de Naboo.   
Tout en cette planète dégageait une sorte de paix, comme si ce qu’il y avait de mauvais ne pouvait l’atteindre.  
Plus ils s’en approchaient et plus cette sensation s’accentuait. Din se demanda si ce n’était pas dû au fait que les Jedis s’y étaient installés.

‘’Nous allons bientôt atterrir’’ déclara Luke, heureux que la planète leur plaise à tous les deux.

Din repris Grogu qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce qu’il voyait, et ils s’installèrent sur le siège passager. 

Puis, émergea en face d’eux, de magnifiques habitations surplombant un lac majestueux. 

Luke navigua encore quelques instants pour arriver finalement dans l’enceinte d’un immense hangar où séjournait déjà plusieurs vaisseaux. Même le hangar rappelait la beauté des maisons qu’ils avaient pu apercevoir. Il était construit avec de grandes pierres couleur crème et paraissait avoir plusieurs siècles.

Luke atterrit et stabilisa la navette. Il éteignit les commandes et se tourna en souriant vers ses deux passagers.  
‘’Prêt ?’’.  
Din se tourna vers Grogu, et lorsqu’il vit le grand sourire de son fils, il constata avec joie qu’ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose. Il reporta son attention en direction de Luke en hochant la tête : ‘’Nous sommes prêts.’’

Lorsqu’ils sortirent du vaisseau, une joyeuse activité avait lieu. Din constata que plusieurs personnes les attendaient, ce qui le rendit un peu nerveux. Il resserra sa prise sur Grogu qui roucoulait de plaisir, comme pour le rassurer que ces gens étaient là avec de bonnes intentions.  
Ils s’approchèrent tous les trois du groupe.   
A sa tête, Din vit une jeune femme, un peu plus petite que lui, avec un visage ouvert et doux, et à ses côtés un homme qui avait à peu près son âge, grand, avec des yeux rieurs et sûr de lui.  
Dans leurs bras se trouvait un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, accroché fermement au cou de son père.  
Luke s’avança vers eux trois et les serra dans ses bras. 

Puis il se tournèrent tous les trois vers Din et Grogu :  
‘’Mando et Grogu, je vous présente ma sœur Leïa, mon beau-frère et ami Han et mon neveu, Ben.’’ Sur le visage de Luke, il y avait un mélange de fierté et de joie.

A ces mots, Leïa et Han s’approchèrent d’eux et les saluèrent avec chaleur. Han serra avec amabilité la main de Din. 

‘’Vous êtes les bienvenus.’’ déclara Leïa avec bonté.   
Un peu timidement, Din les remercia d’un hochement de son casque.   
Le couple lui plut tout de suite car il constatait qu’elle avait la même douceur et compassion que son frère et que Han lui ressemblait quelque peu. Il se sentit tout de suite à l’aise.

Le petit Ben fut aussitôt fasciné par Grogu. Il détacha ses bras du cou de son père pour s’approcher de lui et le regarder avec admiration. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il avait dans ses yeux une tendresse, comme celle qu’a un grand frère envers son petit frère, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Din. Cela le rassurait de voir que son fils pourrait trouver ici des personnes qui l’aimerait.

Leïa porta aussi son regard sur Grogu et fut immédiatement charmée par ce petit être.   
‘’Alors c’est toi Grogu ?’’ dit-elle amusée par ces grands yeux qui la regardait innocemment. Il souriait à pleines dents (enfin avec les deux petites dents qu’il avait) et babillait dans son langage habituel, toujours heureux que quelqu’un s’intéresse à lui. Il enroulât ses trois petits doigts dans ceux de Leïa, qui fut aussitôt conquise.

‘’C’est un plaisir de vous accueillir sur Naboo.’’ dit-elle avec chaleur. ‘’Nous espérons que vous vous y sentirez tous les deux comme chez vous.’’

‘’Nous vous remercions beaucoup.’’ lui répondit Din, avec chaleur et sincérité.

Puis Luke s’avança et présenta Din et Grogu au reste des personnes. Il y avait plusieurs Maîtres Jedis présents pour les accueillir.   
Ceux-ci furent fasciné par ce grand Mandalorien revêtu d’une armure et d’un casque complets en beskar. Comme les Jedis, les Mandaloriens n’étaient pas monnaie courante et les légendes les entourant stupéfiait leur imaginaire.   
Mando savait que, parfois, le voir pouvait intimider les autres. En effet, ne pas voir le visage d’une personne gênait la plupart de ceux qu’il rencontrait et les mettaient mal à l’aise. Néanmoins, tous ceux en face de lui ne paraissait pas intimidés mais plutôt admiratifs.

Din essaya du mieux possible de retenir leurs noms :   
\- Maître Aktos (un Abednedos plutôt discret mais sympathique),   
\- Maître Zartélis (un Céréen assez sérieux mais accueillant),   
\- Maître Merita (une Lurmen petite mais joviale et bavarde),   
\- Maître Arkan (un Nautolan assez imposant et fier)   
\- et enfin Maître Sylis (un Kordien bourru). 

Tous parurent enchanté de faire leur connaissance et fasciné par ce petit être vert dans les bras de Din.  
Ils devisèrent expressivement à propos de Grogu :  
‘’Il paraît très puissant dans la force’’, ‘’Un si petit être…’’, ‘’Heureusement qu’il a été trouvé !’’, ‘’Il paraît si jeune…’’, ‘’Il deviendra j’en suis sûr un bon padawan !’’.

Din écouta leurs remarques admiratives, pas peu fier de son fils qui trônait joyeusement dans ses bras. Il ne dit pourtant rien, ne sachant pas trop comment argumenter face à ces êtres assez étranges.

Luke mit fin à leurs discours enthousiastes en leur rappelant que le voyage avait été assez long et les derniers évènements assez éprouvants pour Mando et Grogu.  
Les Maîtres hochèrent la tête, un peu honteux de s’être laissés emportés par la joie de voir ce futur padawan, qui avait fait tant parler de lui.  
Din sourit en lui-même de voir tous ces Maîtres auparavant si bavards devenir presque stoïque au rappel de Luke. Bien que jeune, il dégageait malgré lui une puissance et une sagesse qui imposait à tous le respect. 

‘’Suivez-nous Mando, sinon ces grenouilles de bénitiers vont vous interviewer vous et votre fils jusqu’au soir !’’ déclara Han avec un sourire moqueur à l’encontre des Maîtres Jedis.   
Cela lui valut de la part des Maîtres quelques rires et quelques yeux levés au ciel. 

‘’Han !!’’ lui fit sévèrement Leïa, fronçant les sourcils pour accentuer encore mieux son exaspération. Ce à quoi Han sourit fièrement, un peu à la manière de Grogu, lorsqu’il venait de faire une bêtise, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Din.   
Face au sourire de Han, Leïa ne resta pas longtemps fâchée. Même après toutes ces années, elle s’étonnait toujours de la façon dont son mari la faisait passer par toutes les émotions et comment il arrivait toujours à la rendre joyeuse.  
‘’Tu es impossible Han Solo !’’ lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. En retour, son mari la pris fièrement dans ses bras et lui apposa un baiser sur le front. Leur fils était au milieu d’eux et serrait ses parents chaleureusement.

Derrière son casque, Din observait cette scène touchante en pensant à sa propre vie et rêva qu’un jour il pourrait, lui aussi, goûter à un bonheur comme le leur.

‘’Bon je crois que si tu comptes sur eux, Mando, tu n’es pas prêt de décoller !’’ déclara en riant Luke et en prenant dans ses bras son neveu, heureux de pouvoir être dans les bras de son oncle. 

Tout le petit groupe sortit enfin de l’enceinte. 

Le soir commençait doucement à poindre à l’horizon. 

Din et Grogu observèrent fascinés les maisons autour d’eux faits de pierres et parsemés de nombreuses fleurs qui exhalaient leur parfum à mesure que la chaleur de la journée s’estompait juste assez pour laisser place à une douce température de soirée d’été.  
Un magnifique carrelage ornait les sols comme si l’on entrait dans un palais. Des fontaines étaient mises un peu partout autour et le son mélodieux de l’eau emplissait l’atmosphère.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Din, ce fut une ribambelle d’enfants, de toutes les espèces, occupés à s’amuser joyeusement sans faire attention aux adultes qui les regardaient fièrement.

‘’Les padawans…’’ pensa Din. Il s’émerveilla de voir leur innocence, leur joie de vivre. 

Cela lui rappela cependant avec tristesse les enfants trouvés des Mandaloriens, obligés pour la plupart de se terrer sous terre car leur peuple n’était pas encore assez fort pour s’ouvrir à un monde qui ne voulait pas d’eux.  
Il se souvint que les enfants qu’il voyait devant lui étaient, eux aussi, obligés de rester cachés. Néanmoins, les Jedis avaient réussi à créer un havre de paix pour leur permettre de grandir le plus en sécurité possible.

Puis il reporta son attention vers son propre enfant trouvé. Din était heureux que son fils puisse vivre dans un tel lieu. Il le vit dévisager avec joie tous ces enfants autour de lui, tendant ses petits bras vers pour les rejoindre.

Din fit descendre Grogu pour qu’il puisse dégourdir ses petites jambes, en même temps que Luke faisait de même avec son neveu.

Le petit Ben s’avança vers Grogu et les deux se serrèrent affectueusement dans les bras. Puis Ben pris Grogu par la main, en regardant Mando d’abord, comme pour lui demander la permission, ce à quoi Din répondit par un hochement de tête. Aussitôt, Ben amena Grogu aux autres enfants et le leur présenta fièrement. Ceux-ci furent très excités de découvrir leur nouveau compagnon.   
Ils se présentèrent chacun et Din vit Grogu leur sourire grandement en roucoulant de plaisir.  
Durant tout ce temps, Ben ne s’éloignait pas de lui et gardait sa petite main fermement serrée, comme pour le protéger.

Les adultes regardèrent cette scène touchante avec émotion. Ils s’émerveillaient de l’amour que les enfants pouvaient dégager.

Pendant que Grogu découvrait ses nouveaux camarades avec l’aide du petit Ben, Din entendit Luke demander à Leïa : ‘’Elle n’est pas là ?’’.   
Une certaine inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage et Din se demanda de qui il pouvait bien parler.

‘’Non malheureusement non Luke… Elle était vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là à votre arrivée mais sa mission a duré plus longtemps que prévu et elle ne sera pas là avant demain…’’ répondit Leïa en cherchant à rassurer son frère.

‘’Bon, ce n’est pas grave… J’espérais simplement qu’elle puisse rencontrer Grogu le plus tôt possible…’’ dit Luke un peu déçu.  
‘’Ne t’inquiètes pas Luke, elle sera là demain.’’ ajouta Leïa en souriant.

Le moment vint pour tout ce petit monde de rentrer. 

Les Maîtres appelèrent les padawans et tous partirent tranquillement vers le temple Jedi, un grand édifice en pierre surplombant une colline, non sans avoir d’abord dit au revoir à Grogu et Din.

Ben ramena Grogu auprès de Din, et celui-ci le remercia d’avoir pris soin de lui.  
‘’Vous êtes bien tous les deux.’’ constata Din. A ces mots Ben le regarda et lui fit un franc sourire. Même petit, il dégageait une certaine maturité.  
Din reprit Grogu qui avait déjà tendu ses petits bras vers son père, impatient de retrouver la chaleur et la sécurité de ses bras.  
Han s’avança vers eux et pris son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père. Leïa observa cela avec fierté et amour.

‘’Nous allons vous mener à votre habitation Mando’’ déclara-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Elle mena ce petit groupe à travers les rues de cette enceinte paisible. Luke marchait à côté de sa sœur et les deux conversaient joyeusement. 

‘’Vous en avez vu de drôle Mando’’ lui dit Han avec compassion, en marchant à ses côtés.

Din se dit intérieurement qu’effectivement cette année n’avait pas été de tout repos pour aucun des deux.  
‘’Oui…’’ dit-il simplement, sa voix presqu’un murmure que son vocodeur arrivait tout juste à capter.

Han tendit son bras libre vers lui et lui pressa gentiment l’épaule, comme pour le rassurer que tout cela était derrière eux.  
‘’Vous et votre fils serez en sécurité ici’’ dit-il avec bonté.

A travers son casque, Din le regarda avec une sincère reconnaissance. Ne plus se sentir seul lui enlevait un sérieux poids des épaules.

‘’voilà ! nous y sommes !’’ déclara enfin Leïa avec excitation.

Ils s’arrêtèrent face à une jolie maison en pierres ornée de fleurs et de lierre.

‘’C’est… beaucoup trop…’’ déclara Din avec gêne, conscient que ce n’était pas qu’une simple chambre pour lui et Grogu.

‘’Ce n’est pas trop Mando…’’ répondit avec chaleur Han. ‘’Nous voulions vraiment que vous vous sentiez tous les deux comme chez vous…’’ ajouta Leïa avec gentillesse.

Lorsqu’ils entrèrent à l’intérieur, Din vit que tout était fait effectivement pour qu’ils s’y sentent bien.   
Tout était simple mais de bon goût. Un carrelage terracotta parsemait le sol et les murs étaient peints d’une jolie couleur ocre.  
La maison se composait d’une pièce à vivre principale, d’une cuisine fonctionnelle, de deux chambres agréables et d’une salle de bain. Le tout agrémenté d’une terrasse donnant sur le lac.  
Toute la maison respirait le propre, le frais. Les sols avaient été nettoyés, les draps changés et réserves remplies à raz bords.  
‘’Darreti a bien fait les choses !’’ déclara Luke admiratif, parlant d’une femelle Lanai âgée qui prenait soin de tout ce petit monde avec l’aide de Leïa entre autres.  
‘’Eh bien Darreti m’a dit ce matin que lorsqu’elle est arrivée hier pour tout bien mettre en état, tout était déjà comme ça : rangé, nettoyé et remplit. Elle n’a eu qu’à ouvrir les fenêtres pour bien aérer.’’ lui dit Leïa aussi intriguée que l’avait été Darreti la veille.  
Luke la regarda et parut un instant perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il reporta son attention sur Mando.  
‘’Dans tous les cas Mando, prenez le temps de vous installer. Nous pourrons vous faire visiter le temple demain.’’ dit-il souriant.   
‘’Je… vous remercie sincèrement…’’ déclara Din, réellement ému d’être accueillis si gentiment, lui un inconnu masqué.

‘’Ce n’est vraiment rien…’’ dirent-ils avec bonté.

Puis ils les laissèrent s’installer en leur souhaitant à tous les deux de bien se reposer.

Une fois qu’ils furent partis, Din resta quelque peu dans l’expectative. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser où ils étaient. Grogu était toujours dans ses bras, et les deux regardèrent avec attention leur nouveau chez eux. 

Puis il s’avança avec son fils sur la terrasse d’où un magnifique coucher de soleil parait le ciel de couleurs chaudes et flamboyantes.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et de contentement en admirer ce spectacle grandiose.

Tout respirait le calme et la sérénité.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée, blottis l’un contre l’autre, à regarder paisiblement les étoiles et la lune commencer à éclairer le ciel de leur douce lumière.


	4. Découverte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din et Grogu commence à découvrir avec surprise et empressement, leur nouvel environnement.

Chapitre 4 : Découverte

La nuit laissa peu à peu place à la lumière chaleureuse du jour.

Din s’éveilla petit à petit et prit quelques instants pour contempler ce qui l’entourait.  
Il se rendit compte que lui et Grogu s’étaient finalement endormis, confortablement assis dans la terrasse. 

Il observa son fils, tranquillement assoupi sur son sein. Il avait l’air tellement apaisé. Et il pensa en lui-même que lui aussi se sentait en paix. Il n’avait pas souvenir de s’être senti ainsi depuis bien longtemps.

Il décida d’enlever son casque, au moins jusqu’à ce que Grogu se réveille, pour profiter avec ses propres yeux, du spectacle qui s’offrait à lui.

Lorsqu’il le retira, il sentit une brise légère caresser son visage. Il ferma les yeux de contentement. Il huma le parfum délicat du jasmin qui entourait la terrasse, se sentit bercé par le tranquille clapotis du lac, le chant mélodieux des oiseaux et le bourdonnement discret des insectes affairés à leur tâche quotidienne.

Il eut comme une impression de renaissance, comme s’il s’éveillait d’un cauchemar, après la nuit agitée qu’avait été tous les évènements douloureux auxquels ils avaient dû faire face. 

Il sentit Grogu s’éveiller peu à peu et remis, un peu à contre cœur, son casque.  
Son fils le regarda avec ses grands yeux et lui sourit chaleureusement. Il irradiait de bonheur, pensa Din.  
Puis, comme son père avant lui, il se tourna pour regarder le paysage qui les entourait. Il parut excité de découvrir ce nouvel environnement, à tel point qu’il remua pour descendre, ce que Din lui permit.  
Il le vit se dandiner vers les fleurs, curieux de sentir le parfum qu’elles exhalaient. Puis il leva ses petits bras pour attraper les insectes qui butinaient sur elles.  
Din rit en lui-même de voir à quel point Grogu était curieux de tout. 

Puis il l’appela pour qu’il puisse commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner pour eux deux. Grogu ne se fit pas attendre, impatient de manger comme toujours. Il tendit ses bras vers son père et celui-ci l’amena à l’intérieur de la maison.

Din put constater, avec reconnaissance, qu’une grande variété d’aliments avait été mis à leur disposition : du lait bantha, des fruits exotiques, du pain, divers fromages, du beurre, de la gelée de fruits, des graines, mais aussi, à son grand étonnement, plusieurs spécialités mandaloriennes.  
Il y avait du tiingilar (un ragoût de viande et de légumes épicé), de l’uj’alayi (un gâteau plat aux noix et fruits secs), du thé de Cassius, de la soupe aux boulettes de Gi (un poisson d’eau douce) et du Gihaal (une farine de poisson séchée).  
Il était stupéfié par la générosité dont faisait preuve les Jedis à leur égard ainsi que de leur désir sincère de s’adapter à sa culture.  
Il mit à chauffer du lait, puis coupa en tranches des fruits et du pain.  
Il dut éloigner Grogu du plan de travail pour éviter que celui-ci ne mange en un instant toutes les réserves.  
‘’Attends un peu Grogu. Ça sera bientôt prêt.’’ lui dit-il sur un ton rassurant. 

Din en profita pour le distraire un peu, le temps que la nourriture soit prête, en l’amenant voir les chambres.  
Il y avait dans l’une d’elles un grand lit et à ses côtés un berceau en bois finement ouvragé.  
‘’Eh bien on sait où tu vas dormir mon bonhomme.’’ déclara Din à l’attention de son fils qui était émerveillé par ce qui l’entourait.  
Lorsqu’il s’approcha du berceau, il vit avec surprise qu’on y avait placé une peluche bantha ainsi qu’une veilleuse en forme de porg.  
Grogu voulut aussitôt les toucher et Din l’installa dans son berceau. Il le vit serrer dans ses bras avec bonheur sa peluche ainsi que la veilleuse. Din alluma pour lui la veilleuse et une douce lueur bleutée éclaira la pièce.  
‘’Cela vaut tous les bonheurs du monde…’’ se dit-il en souriant en voyant le visage heureux de son fils.  
Pendant que Grogu jouait avec ses jouets, il fit le tour de la pièce et trouva une grande armoire en bois remplit de vêtements pour lui et son fils.  
Il n’en revenait pas…  
Il avait ressenti la douleur de perdre presque tout lorsque le Razor Crest avait été détruit…  
Et de constater encore une fois toute la générosité de ces hôtes, cela le toucha au plus profond de son être…  
Il désirait vivement leur témoigner toute sa reconnaissance.  
Il ne savait pas encore comment il s’y prendrait, mais il était déterminé à le faire.

Une fois qu’ils se furent lavés, changés et le petit-déjeuner pris, Din sortit avec Grogu. La matinée était déjà bien avancée mais il désirait se rendre au plus tôt au temple Jedi.  
En chemin, il eut le plaisir de voir Luke qui se dirigeait dans leur direction.  
‘’Bien dormi ?’’ leur fit-il, souriant.  
‘’Tout était parfait.’’ Lui répondit Din avec reconnaissance. ‘’Merci encore pour toute votre générosité…’’  
‘’C’est normal Mando !’’ lui dit Luke avec vivacité.  
‘’J’aimerai néanmoins vous remercier de manière concrète… Malheureusement mon vaisseau a été détruit sur Tython et je suis bloqué…’’ ajouta Din avec gêne et regret.

Luke nota cette profonde tristesse chez Din et il était conscient que, comme toute personne, il voudrait pouvoir subvenir lui-même à leurs besoins sans dépendre à chaque fois de ses hôtes.  
‘’Din…’’ commença-t-il en cherchant les mots justes pour mettre à l’aise le Mandalorien. ‘’Nous voulons simplement que toi et Grogu vous sentiez à l’aise, sans penser à ce que tu peux faire en retour. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu te sentes bloqué… Si tu veux, un des Jedis travaille régulièrement pour le Sénat de la Nouvelle République. Elle pourra facilement te mettre en contact avec eux pour te permettre de subvenir à vos besoins.’’

Din parut réfléchir à cette éventualité. Il était chasseur de primes… Pas sûr que la Nouvelle République soit très heureuse de l’accueillir dans ses rangs.  
Notant une certaine gêne chez lui, Luke lui dit pour le rassurer : ‘’Le Sénat sera prêt à t’accueillir Din. Toute personne désireuse de les aider est la bienvenue.’’ ‘’En attendant, je veux que toi et Grogu vous sentiez comme chez vous.’’ ajouta-t-il souriant.  
Din le remercia sincèrement et fut soulagé de savoir qu’il pourrait veiller sur son fils et soutenir ses hôtes du mieux possible.

‘’Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, découvrons ta nouvelle école Grogu !’’ fit Luke fièrement.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Din fut agréablement surpris de voir à quel point le temple était beau. Celui-ci, construit en pierres ocre et crème, paraissant millénaire, dominait une colline verdoyante. En arrivant à Naboo, il ne l’avait vu que de loin. Maintenant, lui et Grogu l’admiraient enfin de près.

Un grand escalier donnait sur une rotonde accueillant les visiteurs. Deux ailes partaient ensuite de l’entrée vers la gauche et la droite et menaient à différents bâtiments servant de salles de classes, comme leur expliquait Luke. Tous les plafonds étaient faits de verre, permettant ainsi aux habitants du temple d’admirer leur si bel environnement : le ciel étoilé, une douce averse au printemps, ou de jolis flocons en hiver.

L’entrée donnait également sur un magnifique jardin jalonné d’arbres fruitiers, de fleurs et de diverses plantes exotiques. C’était un havre propice à l’émerveillement et à la paix.

Les couloirs du temple étaient jalonnés de colonnes et de différents arbres, paraissant inviter la nature même à l’intérieur.

Luke passa le reste de la journée à leur montrer le reste du temple, principalement de grandes salles destinées à la formation des padawans, où ceux-ci étaient d’ailleurs enseignés par leurs Maîtres.  
Chaque Maître enseignait les diverses voies de la Force aux padawans qui leur étaient confié : la compréhension de la Force, en passant par son acceptation, le maniement du sabre laser et le choix des cristaux kyber, la connaissance du monde extérieur, son histoire, sa culture et comment s’intégrer, une fois chaque padawan devenu à leur tour un Maître.

Luke expliqua qu’ils avaient pu trouver à ce jour, quinze padawans, de tous âges, dont son neveu. Il n’avait pas été évident de les trouver, l’Empire ayant tout fait pour dissuader tous les êtres sensibles à la Force de se manifester ouvertement sous peine d’être traqué, enlevé, torturé et tué. Même 5 ans après la chute de l’Empire, la peur qu’il avait inspirée demeurait toujours vivante.  
Néanmoins, Luke ne désespérait pas, Grogu, entre autres, étant la preuve vivante que rien n’était perdu et que la Force trouverait toujours un chemin pour se relever. 

Une fois les padawans arrivé au temple Jedi, tout était fait pour ne pas les séparer de leurs familles, et pour permettre à chaque parent, de suivre pas à pas la formation de leurs enfants.  
Chaque Maître avait pour mission de faire du temple, un havre de paix, particulièrement bienvenu pour les padawans n’ayant plus aucun parent en vie ou voulant d’eux.  
C’était quelque chose que Luke avait vraiment voulu mettre en place. 

Din pensa, avec soulagement, que Grogu serait réellement bien avec les Jedis.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vers la fin de l’après-midi, le soleil devenant peu à peu rougeoyant, Luke les amena vers une sorte d’arène à ciel ouvert, située au bout du temple, d’où émanait le son d’un combat.

Tous les padawans y étaient justement réunis pour suivre l’enseignement de Maître Sylis sur le combat au sabre laser.  
C’était un Kordien assez massif et, disons-le, peu avenant. Il était doté d’une très grande puissance physique, ce qui lui conférait une approche assez intimidante.  
Il était en plein duel avec un jeune padawan, visiblement peu sûr de lui face à ce Maître peu décidé à lui faciliter la tâche.  
Luke, Din et Grogu, dans les bras de son père après cette journée riche en découverte, s’avancèrent vers les marches en pierres menant au centre de l’arène et s’assirent à côté des autres Maîtres Jedis concentrés sur le combat. Ils les saluèrent néanmoins avec beaucoup de chaleur.

Din était particulièrement excité d’assister à cette démonstration du savoir-faire Jedi dans le domaine du combat. Les seuls Jedis qu’il avait vu combattre était Ahsoka et Luke, mais il n’avait pas pleinement pu se rendre compte de ce dont ils étaient capables.  
Avec Ahsoka, il était attaqué par elle et devait donc penser plus à dévier ses sabres qu’à apprécier sa technique. En ce qui concerne Luke, il avait pu avoir un bon aperçu de sa lutte avec les darktroopers à travers les moniteurs du vaisseau mais c’était encore insuffisant pour toucher pleinement du doigt ce qu’était un Jedi en plein combat.

Il suivait des yeux Maître Sylis faire tournoyer son bâton et adopter des positions stratégiques pour contrer chaque attaque de son adversaire. Il expliquât que le combat au sabre laser était un art que chaque Jedi devait maîtriser au plus haut niveau.  
Le padawan qui l’affrontait était jeune, mais néanmoins pas inexpérimenté pour autant. Il arrivait à trouver des parades pour approcher son Maître aussi près possible de points clé.  
Din nota que Sylis ne déployait cependant pas toute sa force, peut être pour ne pas battre tout de suite son élève et lui permettre d’apprendre le plus.  
Une fois que le Jedi vit que son apprenti arrivait à trouver de plus en plus de points d’entrée vers lui, il se mit à faire tournoyer son bâton plus vite et, en peu de temps, il désarma son adversaire.

Du coin de l’œil, Mando vit une jeune femme arriver en haut des escaliers à l’extrémité de là où ils étaient tous assis. Elle était assez loin mais quelque chose dans son apparence lui parut familier.

Il ne fut pas cependant le seul à l’avoir remarqué. Sylis l’avait fait aussi et l’interpella vivement :  
‘’Maître Kryze ! Vous voilà enfin de retour !’’ déclara-t-il, dans ce qui parut à Din, une joie tout à fait feinte.

Son nom interpella son esprit. Il se demanda s’il s’agissait de la fille de Bo, celle qu’elle n’avait pas voulu rencontrer ni saluer. 

‘’J’aimerai montrer à nos jeunes padawans ce qu’est un vrai combat au sabre, mais j’ai besoin de quelqu’un jouant le rôle de l’ennemi…. Pourriez-vous jouer le rôle d’un Sith en colère contre moi ?’’ ajouta Sylis mielleusement.

Din sentit Luke se tendre aux paroles de Sylis et fixer nerveusement la jeune femme. Le ton de Sylis et ses paroles n’étaient certes, pas ouvertement menaçants, mais même Mando pouvait sentir que le Kordien ne ressentait aucune sympathie pour le Jedi nouvellement arrivé.

‘’Ne réponds pas Naya...’’ Supplia Luke, presque pour lui-même, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

Din reporta son attention sur Naya Kryze et vit que, nullement vexé par les propos de Sylis, elle paraissait presqu’amusée par la situation.

Il l’a vit descendre les marches tranquillement mais un regard déterminé ne lâchant pas ses yeux.

Il put mieux discerner ses traits. Elle était jeune, une trentaine d’année. Elle était de taille moyenne mais avait fière allure. 

Il comprit pourquoi son apparence lui avait paru familière. Elle portait en effet un bandeau et des avant-bras en beskar bleu avec le symbole du clan Kryze, comme Bo-Katan.  
Cette vue le rendit soudain pensif et étrangement triste pour elle. Contrairement à sa mère, sa fille, elle, ne semblait pas l’avoir renié.

Elle portait une cape et des vêtements noirs qui mettaient en valeur sa peau claire et ses yeux bleus.  
Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés et des mèches bouclées entouraient son visage.

Din la trouva belle. Cette pensée le gêna quelque peu, mais il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la jeune femme.

Elle n’avait pas quitté des yeux Sylis et arriva finalement à sa hauteur. Elle n’avait pas prononcé un mot, mais paraissait détendue.

Sylis ne la quittait pas non plus du regard, visiblement agacé de voir que ses intimidations ne trouvaient pas de répondant en face de lui.  
Il grogna en réponse à Naya et alluma son sabre laser. La couleur de sa lame était d’un marron brillant.

Mando, vraiment intrigué par ces armes élégantes d’un autre temps, se demanda qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien déterminer la couleur des lames. Ceux de Ahsoka étaient blanc et celui de Luke, vert.

Voyant Luke concentré sur le duo dans l’arène, il décida de demander à son voisin de droite, Maître Zartélis, ce qu’il en était.  
‘’Pourquoi le sabre de Sylis est-il marron, contrairement à celui de Luke ?’’ son vocodeur arrivant néanmoins à transmettre l'intérêt dans sa voix.  
Zartélis se tourna vers lui, visiblement heureux que Mando s'intéresse à leur culture.  
‘’Chaque sabre est alimenté par un cristal kyber, et chaque cristal correspond à la personnalité du Jedi qu’il choisit’’ expliqua-t-il sérieusement. ‘’Par exemple, la couleur verte désigne l’obtention de la paix, uniquement lorsque c’est nécessaire, quant à la couleur marron, elle symbolise une grande force physique.’’ Ajouta-il en désignant Sylis du regard.

A ces paroles, Mando pensa, effectivement, que les couleurs étaient plutôt bien choisis pour Luke et Sylis.  
Celui-ci respirait la force physique et il en faisait fièrement étalage.  
Luke, quant à lui, était d’un caractère assez calme mais lorsqu’il avait fallu les sauver sur le vaisseau de Moff Guidéon, il avait, sans hésiter, combattu d’une manière qui, encore aujourd’hui, suscitait l’admiration chez Din.  
Il pensa au propre sabre qu’il avait ‘gagné’ face au Moff, mais décida de demander plus d’explications à son propos à un autre moment.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Sylis qui déclara pompeusement qu’il allait montrer aux padawans comment il fallait vaincre un ennemi, alias Naya en face de lui.  
Elle ne parut pas offensée, mais se positionna tout de même en position d’attaque. Sylis fit tournoyer son sabre dans sa direction, signifiant que le combat pouvait commencer.  
Din retint son souffle lorsque Naya actionna à son tour son sabre. Une lueur bleu flamboyante brilla soudainement au centre de l’arène et le reste parut sortir d’un rêve.

Elle paraissait exécuter une danse chorégraphiée face à la force brute de Sylis. Elle parait chacune de ses attaques et le forçait à reculer de plus en plus.  
Là où Sylis combattait brutalement, elle, elle paraissait voler autour de lui et, à la surprise de Din, donnait l’impression de s’amuser.  
Son visage, éclairé par la lame bleue de son sabre, ne se départit pas de ses yeux rieurs et de la détermination que l’on ressentait chez elle. 

Elle n’avait rien répondu à Sylis lorsqu’il l’avait humilié en public. Mais son combat offrait maintenant une réponse éclatante que les mots seuls n’auraient pu fournir.

Il l’avait traité d’ennemi et avait déclaré qu’il montrerait à tous qu’il la vaincrait. Elle lui répondait maintenant aux yeux de tous que ses mots ne lui enlèveraient pas sa force et qu’elle gagnerait haut la main ce duel.

A cette pensée, Din se sentit étrangement fier. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Naya venait d’un clan mandalorien.  
‘’Une Jedi Mandalorienne…’’ pensa-t-il songeur. Il avait qualifié ainsi Grogu quelques temps plus tôt, celui-ci fasciné par le combat devant lui et ses grands yeux expressifs ne se détachant pas de la jeune femme.

Sylis, voyant que le combat ne tournait pas vraiment en sa faveur, mis encore plus d’ardeur à attaquer Naya, mais cela ne dura qu’un instant, Naya le désarmant assez facilement.

Le Kordien ne paraissait pas vraiment enchanté par l’issue du combat. ‘L’ennemie’ l’avait battu à plates coutures face aux padawans et aux autres Maîtres.  
Il grognait de mécontentement. Naya, elle, reprenait quelque peu son souffle, mais à part ça, c’était comme si rien ne s’était passé. Un franc sourire apparut sur son visage en regardant Sylis, comme si elle avait pitié des vaines tentatives de celui-ci pour la démonter.  
Mais le Maître Jedi n’en avait visiblement pas fini avec elle.  
‘’Bravo Maître Kryze…’’ dit-il sans aucune sincérité dans la voix, ce qui fit encore plus sourire la jeune femme. ‘’Voyons néanmoins comment vous vous débrouiller avec un padawan à protéger en plus de me combattre.’’

A ces mots, Naya, qui jusque là n’avait pas dit un mot et paraissait plutôt tranquille, eut une expression soucieuse et le sourire disparu de son visage.  
‘’Nos padawans ne sont pas des cobayes Sylis…’’ dit-elle fermement.  
‘’Certes non, cher Maître Kryze… Mais nos padawans doivent voir combien leurs Maîtres sont prêts à les protéger.’’ Dit-il sûr de lui, sachant qu’elle ne pourrait pas reculer.

Cet échange tendu alourdit l’ambiance qu’il y avait dans l’arène. Din se tourna vers Luke qui, ne détachait pas son regard de la scène. Comme Naya, son expression paraissait troublée par la façon dont Sylis gérait son cours. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas intervenir. L’honneur de la jeune femme et sa capacité à protéger les apprentis étant clairement mis en doute par le Kordien.  
Il secoua la tête en signe de complète désapprobation vis-à-vis de l’attitude peu respectueuse du Maître Jedi.

‘’J’ai besoin d’un volontaire, chers padawans, pour aller au côté de Maître Kryze pendant que je la combattrai !’’ déclara-t-il pompeusement.

A son grand étonnement, tous les padawans levèrent la main pour la rejoindre.  
La jeune femme en voyant cela fut profondément émue. Un doux sourire revint discrètement sur son visage. Puis une expression surprise remplaça son sourire lorsqu’elle baissa les yeux et vit un petit être vert aux grandes oreilles tapoter ses bottes de beskar et lever les bras vers elle pour qu’il la prenne.

Din retint un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte que Grogu s’était faufilé de ses bras vers le centre de l’arène pour aller droit vers Naya. Il voulut se lever et crier à son fils de revenir mais Zartélis et Luke le retinrent.  
‘’Tu n’as aucune inquiétude à avoir Mando’’ lui dit Luke sur un ton rassurant.  
‘’Avec Naya, Grogu est en parfaite sécurité et ne risque absolument rien.’’ ajoutèrent les autres Maîtres en essayant de le calmer.  
Cela le rassura quelque peu, mais laisser son fils sous la protection de quelqu’un d’autre et qu’il ne connaissait pas en plus, le rendait nerveux.  
La jeune femme parut s’en rendre compte, car lorsqu’elle vit que le Mandalorien avait voulu se lever pour prendre le petit à ses côtés, elle lui fit un franc sourire rassurant en hochant la tête, comme pour lui dire qu’elle protégerai son fils et qu’il ne risquait rien.  
Mando fut à moitié rassuré mais, en se rappelant de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait battu Sylis, il se rasséréna quelque peu.

Elle sentit sa confiance ce qui ramena une expression déterminée sur son visage.  
Elle se baissa ensuite vers Grogu et le pris fermement dans ses bras. Celui-ci paraissait enchanté. Il mit ses deux petites mains sur son visage et les deux collèrent leurs fronts ensemble. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour les ouvrir quelques instants plus tard en se souriant mutuellement. 

Din fut étonné de constater que Grogu avait littéralement couru vers Naya, sans aucune appréhension. Il était, certes très sociable, mais, en dehors de lui, il n’allait jamais directement vers les autres.  
Cela lui fit penser que la jeune femme devait être réellement une bonne personne et cela suffit à le rassurer.

Naya positionna Grogu sur son épaule. En sentant ses petits doigts s’accrocher fermement à son cou, elle rit et tendit son bras vers son petit corps pour l’assurer encore un peu mieux. Grogu roucoula de plaisir. Din sentait que, comme avec lui, son fils ne ressentait aucune peur. Il n’en revenait pas.

Sylis, mécontent de voir que les padawans n’avaient aucune appréhension à aller avec la jeune femme, grogna de désapprobation. Il actionna son sabre et pris une position d’attaque.  
‘’Si je comprends bien Sylis, maintenant c’est vous l’ennemi ? Alors Sith ou Hutt ?’’ lui demanda Naya avec un sourire franchement moqueur.  
Cela suffit au Kordien pour l’enrager et il engagea le combat.  
Juste au moment où Sylis allait la frapper avec son sabre, Naya actionna le sien et le bloqua fermement. Elle le repoussa vigoureusement.

Din remarqua qu’à présent, elle se servait autant de son sabre que de ses avant-bras en beskar pour bloquer son assaillant. Il vit également qu’elle gardait toujours Grogu hors de portée du Kordien. Jamais elle ne lui tournait le dos et prenait à chaque fois les coups pour elle.

Le duel était plus intense que le précédent. Cela se voyait notamment à l’expression plus concentré de Naya. Lorsqu’elle combattait seule elle était certes concentrée, mais l’amusement ne quittait pas ses yeux. Ici, elle savait qu’elle n’était plus seule et qu’elle devait à tout prix protéger le petit être fermement accroché à elle.  
Grogu, quant à lui, gloussait de plaisir et paraissait s’amuser comme un fou, comme si tout ce qui se passait devant lui était un spectacle à sa seule intention.

Sylis mettait toute sa force pour désarmer Naya, mais elle, avec grâce et vivacité, parait chacune de ses attaques.

Le duel continua mais les spectateurs virent que les deux combattants commençaient à se fatiguer. 

Grogu, alors que Naya avait trébuché, faillit tomber de son pied d’estale. Lorsqu’elle le vit, Naya se ressaisit aussitôt et assura la prise de Grogu sur elle plus fermement.  
Sylis profita de ce court moment pour l’attaquer une fois de plus et la désarmer.  
Passer un petit moment de surprise, Naya ne se départit pas de sa concentration. Elle était certes désarmée, mais elle n’était pas sans défense et elle continuerait le combat.  
Lorsqu’il vit son expression déterminée, Sylis fonça vers elle et voulut la frapper.  
Din se leva pour venir à son secours. Mais ce qu’il vit le sidéra.  
Le Kordien n’arriva jamais jusqu’à elle. Il semblait figé dans l’espace, comme si un immense mur bloquait le moindre de ses mouvements.  
Din n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Il vit Naya, main tendue vers Sylis, fermement concentrée, déployant sur lui une force colossale.  
Cette scène incroyable rappela à Mando ce qu’il avait ressenti lorsqu’il avait vu Grogu faire la même chose au Mudhorn qui l’attaquait. Il avait été sidéré en voyant cela ce jour-là et aujourd’hui il ressentait la même fascination envers ce pouvoir démentiel déployé face à lui.

Naya rouvrit les yeux et s’avança avec détermination vers le Maître toujours bloqué.  
Elle le regarda quelques instants puis relâcha sa prise sur lui.  
Celui-ci, enfin libéré, tomba à ses pieds. Naya récupéra son sabre et l’accrocha à sa ceinture. 

Elle tourna son regard vers Grogu, qui lui souriait à pleines dents. Il ne paraissait nullement perturbé par tout ce qui venait de se passer, comme si sa confiance dans le chevalier Jedi coulait de source.

Naya tendit sa main vers le Maître qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Sylis regarda sa main tendue mais la dédaigna et se releva péniblement en secouant la poussière de ses vêtements.  
Elle soupira et secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Le combat parlait pour elle.

Les spectateurs de l’arène étaient bouche bée à la vue de la façon dont elle avait combattu et protégé Grogu. Ils s’avancèrent et la félicitèrent chaleureusement. 

Naya, quant à elle, chercha au milieu de la foule, le Mandalorien, protecteur de ce petit être toujours accroché à elle.

Elle le vit debout bien droit, quelque peu en retrait. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais était persuadée qu’il ne la quittait pas des yeux.  
Elle s’approcha résolument vers lui.  
‘’Il faut que tu retournes à ton buir (père en mandalorien)’’ dit-elle en souriant à Grogu et en le tendant à son père.  
Elle vit le Mandalorien pencher son casque sur le côté. Elle comprit qu’il était surpris de l’entendre prononcer des mots dans sa langue. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien. Il prit Grogu dans ses bras et son regard se porta sur lui. Il paraissait quelque peu gêné, comme s’il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à elle, déplaçant son poids sur ses jambes.

‘’Je suis désolée pour toute à l’heure…’’ commença Naya, un peu gêné du silence du Mandalorien face à elle. ‘’Mais je vous remercie pour votre confiance.’’ Ajouta-elle gentiment.  
Le Mandalorien reporta son attention sur elle et hocha la tête. Din ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il était impressionné qu’elle soit aussi douce après avoir démontré tant de puissance.

‘’Je m’appelle Naya au fait, Naya Kryze’’ dit-elle en lui tendant la main, souriante.  
Din regarda sa main et tendit la sienne en retour. ‘’Mando’’ dit-il, son vocodeur transmettant un léger soupir.

‘’La… fille de… Bo-Katan ?’’ demanda Din, un peu gêné de savoir comme elle réagirait en sachant qu’il savait qui elle était.

Les yeux expressifs de Naya montrèrent un peu de surprise à ses paroles, et même un peu de tristesse nota Din, mais aussitôt son visage s’illumina en entendant le nom de sa mère.  
‘’Oui !’’ dit-elle vivement. ‘’Vous la connaissez ?’’ demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.  
‘’Je l’ai rencontré au fil de mon voyage avec Grogu’’ répondit-il sérieusement.

Son regard parut quelques instants ailleurs mais elle ne montrera rien de la peine qu’elle devait ressentir.

Din se demanda s’il avait bien fait de mentionner sa mère.  
Comme paraissant répondre à sa question non posée, Naya le rassura.  
‘’Je suis heureuse que vous avez pu la rencontrer et que vous me parliez d’elle’’ dit-elle avec un doux sourire.  
Elle nota chez le Mandalorien du soulagement.  
Elle était sincère. Elle était heureuse d’entendre le nom de sa mère et que l’on n’est pas honte de l’associer à elle. 

A ce moment, Luke s’approcha d’eux.  
‘’Comment s’est passé ta mission ?’’ lui demanda-t-il attentivement.

Naya était toujours touchée de l’intérêt sincère que lui portait son ami. Il était toujours inquiet quand il s’agissait de sa sécurité, mais elle appréciait aussi le fait qu’il lui faisait pleinement confiance.  
‘’Bien, mais il reste beaucoup de travail…’’ dit-elle soudain envahi par tout l’épuisement de ces dernières heures. Elle était à peine rentrée qu’elle avait dû satisfaire Sylis et sa hargne contre elle.  
Luke était conscient de tout cela. ‘’Tu devrais te reposer Naya.’’ Lui dit-il gentiment.

Naya le regarda avec tendresse, ainsi que le Mandalorien à ses côtés.  
‘’Je crois que tu as raison. Bon je vais vous laisser. Et toi Grogu, même si ça m’a fait très plaisir que tu sois à mes côtés, la prochaine fois demande la permission à ton buir.’’ Dit-elle avec douceur en tendant sa main vers le petit être dans les bras de Mando.  
Grogu, qui notait l’affection dans sa voix, roucoula de plaisir en prenant sa main dans les siennes. Il la regardait avec ses grands yeux expressifs.  
Naya paru amusée. ‘’Je me demande comment vous faites pour ne pas craquer ! Moi avec un regard pareil, je craque tout de suite’’ dit-elle en riant à l’adresse de Mando.  
‘’C’est une de ses armes favorites’’ dit-il, son vocodeur transmettant un léger rire.  
Grogu les regarda et babilla de bonheur.

‘’Bon on se voit demain jeune homme !’’ lui dit-elle avec affection.

‘’Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée Mando’’ ajouta-t-elle avec douceur, en regardant le Mandalorien, dont le casque ne lui transmettait aucune émotion.  
Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.  
Elle leur sourit une dernière fois et leur fit signe de la main en s’éloignant.

Din resta à la regarder, son regard à travers son casque la suivant des yeux. Elle l’intriguait, dans le bon sens du terme. Et, étrangement, il découvrit qu'il était impatient de mieux la connaître.


End file.
